1970's
You Want The Best!!…You Got The Best!!…The Hottest Band in The World!!…Kiss!! The Present 1970 * The Cellarmen break up with Victor, Bob, and David continuing as "Smack". Eric Carr puts together a garage band, "Things That Go Bump In The Night". January 31 * Peter marries Lydia Di Leonardo, whom he'd been dating since 1966. Best man at the wedding is New York Doll Jerry Nolan who'd been friends with Peter Criss for quite a while. July 17 * Ace Frehley roadies for the Jimi Hendrix Experience at Randall's Hall, at Randall's Island in New York, on their last NY appearance before the death of Hendix later that year. Ace basically sneaks back stage and sets up Mitch's drums for him. Stylin'! Summer * Invited to Stephen Coronel's house, who is putting a band together, Paul meets Gene for the first time - the two do not click. * After the drummer of "Smack" quits, Eric Carr agrees to fill in for the summer reuniting The Cellarmen plus additional vocalist Gary who'd joined, along with Marty the departed drummer, when the three Cellarmen formed the band. Marty quit to go to summer camp. Unknowm * Chelsea sign a two album deal with Decca Records. * Uncle Joe" record a Paul written song, "Stop, Look To Listen" at Mayfair Recording Studios in New York City.. * An argumentative Ace get's his cheeks broken in a fight with a disgruntled bar owner who refused to pay a drunken Ace for a gig. * Gene starts recording demos with music teacher Brooke Ostrander, at Brooke's apartment using his 4 track. Brooke would play piano on "Leeta". * Gene Simmons, Paul Stanley, and Stephen Coronel form a band, Rainbow, who start performing gigs. * Paul Caravello and Victor Cohen, both ex-Cellarmen and Smack, hook up with John Henderson and other musicians in the band Salt 'N Pepper. While Victor would quit in 1973, Eric would remain with John until the end of the 1970's... Late * Recording of the Chelsea album which is produced by Lewis Merenstein. 1971 * The Chelsea album is released and does nothing. Chris Aridas leaves the band. January * Chelsea place an add in the Village Voice for a guitarist to replace Aridas. Stan Penridge responds. * Stan Penridge auditions for Chelsea, without Peter Criss present, who quits the band as a result of not being involved in the decision to invite Stan to join the band. The other members soon persuade Peter to rethink this decision. * The first Chelsea gig with Stan, playing a Young Republicans socialite cruise around Manhatten. Oddly, Peter missed the boat! August * Chelsea dies at the "Yellow Front Salon", when Mike Brand and Pete Shepley are late for a gig. Michael, Peter, and Stan blow off the first set, and then go on as a trio. Mike and Pete arrive and are not pleased - Lips is born. September * Lips persuade Karma Sutra Records to give them some studio time. October * Kama Sutra Records pays for Lips to record demos at Bell Sound Studios. The demos recorded would include "Don't You Let Me Down", "Don't Let The Blues Surround You (Love, Love, Love)", "Hooked On Rock And Roll", "I'm Gonna Love You", and "That's The Kind Of Sugar Papa Likes". Michael Benvenga would quickly quit the band when it wasobvious that they were going nowhere... Also demoed around this time is the original version of "Beth" then titled "Beck" written by Stan and Peter during Chelsea about Mike Brand's wife who was always complaining.. * Lips present their demos to Bob Reno at Buddah Records, who rejects the material. Autumn * Rainbow, becomes Wicked Lester, with the addition of Brooke Ostrander (Keyboards) and Tony Zarella (Drums). November * Wicked Lester start recording demos. Material would include "Long Long Road", "She", "Love Her All I Can". December 15 * Ron Leejack "officially" joins Wicked Lester. Unkhown Day * Wicked Lester get an one album deal with Epic Records. However, the label apparently does not care for Stephen Coronel, and with the growing personal issues between him and Paul, he is asked to leave the band.. * Gene & Paul use advance money from Epic to rent the famous loft on the 4th floor of a building at 10th East 23rd St 1972 January * Epic Records rejects the attempt by Wicked Lester to record an album. February 22 * Lips record demos at RCA Studios in New York City. The band is supplemented with additional session rhythm guitarist John Amato. Five songs would be demoed, "Baby Driver", "Dirty Livin'", "Baby, Don't You Let Me Down" (Version 1), "You're My Woman", and "Baby, Don't You Let Me Down" (Full Length). Spring/Summer * Wicked Lester play the Richmond College Armory, to an empty hall.. * Wicked Lester play a Jewish B'nai B'rith in New Jersey. * Wicked Lester play a movie theatre during intermission. May * Peter and Lydia take a beltated honeymoon/holiday in England. August 17 * Wicked Lester studio sessions mixing the album. Unkhown Day * Peter's ad in the East Coast Issue of "Rolling Stone" magazine appears. Gene spots the ad... Atumm * Peter Criss joins Wicked Lester who continue as a trio in addition to Gene and Paul still working with the other band of the same name. * Paul and Gene get a gig singing backing vocals on former Laura Nyro singer, Lyn Christopher's debut album. They appear on three tracks on the album which is released in early 1973. During this time Gene, Paul and Peter also do AMC commericals. October 13 * Stephen Coronel gets paid for his performance on the aborted Wicked Lester album. $200. December 1 * Feeling the need to embelish the band's sound with a second guitarist, Paul places an add in Village Voice for a guitarist, "with flash" suggesting that the band had an "album out soon". 7 * Paul's ad is printed in the Village Voice, for one day only. 9-24 * Some time during this period Ace Frehley auditions for the band, jamming out to "Deuce" with them, where he lets rip with every lick he knows! Contrary to popular belief, Ace does not interrupt Bob Kulick's audition by just plugging in and playing, but he does audition after Kulick finishes. * Asked back for a second audition, Ace is hired and is then informed that the band doesn't actually have a record deal anymore. Ron Johnsen continues as the band's manager, a role he'd performed since the Wicked Lester days in addition to engineering duties at Eddie Kramer's Electric Lady Studios. Ace is a member of the band by December 25, 1972. 27 * Paul receives payment of $1200 from the Epic advance from Wicked Lester's manager Lew Linet. 1973 January 15 * Ron Leejack "oficially" leaves Wicked Lester. Unkhown Day * The "Wicked Lester" name is finally dropped and becomes "KISS". With the band's name no longer a selling point in the industry the band consider new names, including "Fuck", "Crimson Harpoons", "Albatross", and even "Rainbow", before Paul comes up with what would be the band's name while he, Peter, and Gene are together in a car. 20 * Ace comes up with the KISS logo. 30 * KISS play their first concert at the Popcorn, renamed "The Coventry" that night, in Astoria, Queens. The concert is attended by very few people! 31 * KISS start experimenting with make-up designs at their second gig. February 1 * KISS concludes their first 3 night stint at Coventry and retires to the loft to rehearse, write music, and develop as a band. March * KISS, enter Electric Ladyland Studios, NY, to record a demo with Eddie Kramer's pique interested enough to produce the sessions with Ron Johnson engineering. The session is financed with money owed to Peter, Gene, and Paul for commercial work they'd done there earlier. June 1 * KISS attend the Alice Cooper show at Madison Square Garden, "to see how it's done" by the master. 2 * KISS play the Daisy for the first time. Unkhown Day * KISS get their first review in a local New Jersey paper which famously describes the band as being, "four wild men from Borneo", while generally savaging them! July 11 * A further showcase at the Diplomat, with Street Punk and Luger, this time Bill Aucoin is in the audience. 13 * Following a show at the "Grand Ballroom" of the Diplomat, Aucoin offers to become band's manager usurping the role previously held by Ron Johnsen. 17 * Neil Bogart at a KISS show at the Daisy. 24 * KISS is offered a recording deal with Casablanca Records after a show at the Daisy. 20 * Start of a planned 5-day stint at the Coventry with Wild Honey opening. September 2 * Final show at the Diplomat before recording first album. Unknown Date * KISS play a showcase at Le Tang Rehersal Halls for producers Kenny Kerner and Richie Wise, Neil, Bill, Joyce, Sean Delaney, and other executives at the fledgling Casablanca label... it is at this showcase that Gene admit's "borrowing" the facial grimace and tongue work from Richie Wise, who had done the same when performing with Dust... * 24-25th - Two days of recording sessions at Bell Sound Studios to record the catalog of rough songs in the band's repetoire. October 10 * Band enter Bell Sound Studios, NYC, to record first album. While the band will pretty much use material developed during the year, and material written even earlier. A song never recorded for the first album is a Gene composition, "Mistake". Another popular fable is that all of Acrobat is recorded, which is not the case. November 1 * KISS "officially" signed to Casablanca with a 4 album deal and $15,000 advance, becoming Casablanca's first artist. 27 * Kiss recording in Bell Sound Studio A, 4-11pm. Unknown Day * recording of the first album completed with only finishing touches to be applied. Around this time, Amaze-O The Magician is brought in to teach Gene how to breathe fire! December 4th - Gene and Paul attend the Who's "Quadrophenia" show at the Spectrum in Philadelphia. December 21 * Start of a final 3-day stint at the Coventry. 22 * Last club date, at the Coventry, with the following night's gig being cancelled, The is filmed for first time 31 * Industry premier at the Academy Of Music, NYC, opening for Blue Oyster Cult with Iggy Pop and Teenage Lust, where Gene sets his hair on fire doing the trick for the first time in concert! This incident is handled with style with a roadie extinguishing the fire with a jacket, while the set continues uninterupted! Unfortunately, the band is not invited back for a second set that night, but it doesn't matter! 1974 January 2 * Variety magazine prints a positive review of the KISS performance at the Academy of Music. 8 * KISS headline the last ever concert at Filmore East, reopened especially for the occasion, in a special dress rehersal reported by Rolling Stone Magazine. The gig is attended by press, critics, friends, and label executives. The band had been using the venue for rehearsals since the previous month. 26 * The band return to the Academy Of Music, this time in support of Redbone and Argent. February 5 * Kiss Began the first Tour on Edmonton, Alberta, Canada 8 * "KISS" released, spends 23 weeks in the charts and eventually reaches #87 in the US album charts. 17 * Kiss Sing in Long Beach, CA, the Concert is filmed on 8mm 18 * Kiss Realized Kiss (the first Album debut) * West Coast release party for the album. The band plays this night at Century Plaza, Los Angeles, CA, for Casablanca's official inveiling. The party is attended by many notable personalities, including Alice Cooper who makes the famous quote: "What they need is a gimmick!" 21 * KISS record live segements for Dick Clark's "In Concert". March 25 * Performing two sets at the Bayou in Washington DC, KISS play "Love Theme From KISS" and "Much Too Young", the only known time that these were both performed. 27 * The band film a performance piece for the Barry Richards show on WDCA-TV in Washington DC. 28 * "Nothin' To Lose" single released. That same day KISS again play The Academy Of Music, this time opening for Argent, Larry Coryell's Eleventh House, and Renaissance. 29 * KISS' TV appearance televised with them playing Nothin' To Lose, Firehouse, and Black Diamond on ABC's "Dick Clark". Gene is also interviewed, much to the discomfort of other guests. April * "Kissin Time" recorded in 3 hours for a kissing promotion by WSHE in Ft. Lauderdale in Florida, much against the band and producers wishes. The song is reworked rapidly in the studio.. Kerner and Wise again produce this Bogart manipulated piece. 7 * KISS play for the first time at the Michigan Palace in the Rock City of Detroit. 26 * First proper tour begins in Toronto, Canada, opening for Manfred Mann & Savoy Brown when Michael Quatro drops out of the tour. 29 * Mike Douglas show TV filming in Philadelphia, PA. May 10 * "Kissin' Time" single released. 13 - Eric Singer attends his first concert at the Allen Theatre in Cleveland. He sees Foghat with the Marshall Tucker Band. 17 * Kiss Back in Edmonton in the Concert, Kinsman Fieldhouse 21 * KISS performance of "Firehouse" broadcast on the Mike Douglas Show 24 * At a show in Portland, OR, KISS play "Kissin' Time" for the one of the few confirmed times. 31 * KISS concert at Long Beach Arena, CA, with James Gang opening, broadcast on the radio... Paul also gets his tattoo this day, at Lyle Tuttle's parlour in Los Angeles, CA. June * "Kissin' Time" only reaches a dismal #83 in the singles chart and fails to ignite sales of the album, much to Bogart's chargain. 4 * Kiss Sing in Alaska 14 * Eric Singer sees KISS play at the Allen Theatre in Cleveland, OH. 15 * is filmed Kiss in Toronto, Ontario Massey Hall. * this show was broadcast on CBC in 1974 as part of a feature on glitter rock. * KISS was half way through Strutter before I realized they had stopped playing Firehouse. 19 * Paul "collapses" onstage at the Electic Ballroom, Atlanta, Georgia, and the band is forced to take a break. July * The first album is reissued to include "Kissin' Time". Initial copies are still released on the Warner Brothers distributed NB-9001 record. 5 * Second Tour with Blue Oyster Cult starts in Baton Rouge, LA. August * Band record Hotter Than Hell at Village Recorder Studios in Los Angeles, with producers Kenny Kerner and Richie Wise who had moved to California from New York. Bogart wanted the band working with the same people as on the first album. The album has the working title "The Harder They Come", while the recording sessions in LA are not the happiest time for the band used to the New York atmosphere with Gene being unable to drive and Paul's guitar being stolen. Like the first album HTH is essentially live recording with somewhat more embelishments than the first. * Photo session with Norman Seef, for Hotter Than Hell, where everyone is wrecked, except Gene. Paul is so drunk the band eventually lock him in a car so he could pass out safely. September * Recording of "Hotter Than Hell" completed, but the band are quickly back on the road. * Split between Warner Brothers and Casablanca, caused partially by Warner's dislike of the band and Bogart's wish to be truly independent. Casablanca soon re-releases (3rd Issue) the first KISS album, the first release of an independent Casablanca. 13 * Kiss Back in Tour, following the recording of "Hotter than Hell.", Sing in Sir Wilfrid Laurier Theater, Kitchener, ON, Canada. Sing Parasite. 14 * Kiss Sing in The Victory Theatre, Toronto, Canada, * the band filmed an interview on the local City TV "Boogie Dance Show." October 5 * the first Kiss Tour concludes in Music Hall, Houston, TX 16 * the Hotter Than Hell Tour Began on North Hall Auditorium, Memphis, TN 22 * Realised Hotter Than Hell * It only reaches #100 in the US album charts. The single "Let Me Go, Rock And Roll" fails to chart at all, but remains a mainstay in the KISS live setlist. November * The band's tour is something of a "lost" tour with few audience recordings surfacing. The band tries out several obscure songs from the album live December 31 * KISS close out the year playing the Collesium in Evansville, IN, with the Raspberries. 1975 January 19 * KISS, who are receiving numerous big offers from other record labels, have a meeting at Kenny Kerner's apartment with Kenny, Richie, Bill, Joyce, and the band where they discuss leaving Casablanca following the end of their contract... Immediately after this meeting its' contents are leaked to Bogart who promptly fires Kerner and Wise, and decides to produce their third album himself. 31 * KISS's show at the Winterland in San Francisco is professionally filmed by promoter Bill Graham. February * Due to the lack of success with Hotter Than Hell, KISS reenter studios, this time Electric Lady Studios in New York, to record their third album with Neil Bogart, who is using his role in an attempt to usurp Bill Aucoin's position with the band. However, Bill soon buys out co-manager Joyce Biawitz (who was Neil's girlfriend) share in Rock Steady, finally forcing his and Neil's cooperation.. 22 * Hotter Than Hell Tour finish on The Omni, Scheherville, IN March 19 * Dressed To Kill is released. * It eventually reaches #32 in the US album charts. * Began The Dressed to Kill Tour In The Roxy Theatre, Northampton, PA 21 * KISS play the first of two sold out gigs at the Beacon Theatre in New York organized by Bill Aucoin. 24 * The KISS show at Cleveland, OH, recorded for use on possible live album. 27 * KISS film segements at the Michigan Palace for use in videos. April 1 * KISS film live segments for the Midnight Special at NBC Studios in Burbank, CA. Sing Deuce, She and Black Diamond. 2 * "Rock And Roll All Nite" the first single off the album is released and eventally makes it to #68 in the singles charts. May 14-15 * kiss rehearse in Detroit, Mi Michigan The Palace. 16 * KISS play Detroit's Cobo Hall, the show is recorded for Alive! 24 * Kiss film live on Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR June 21 * A second show in Cleveland, OH, is recorded for use on the Alive! record. July 10 * Second single from Dressed To Kill released. "C'mon and love me" doesn't trouble the charts. 23 * A third show in Wildwood, NJ, is recorded for use on the Alive! record. August * KISS in the studios to do some clean-up recording work for Alive with Eddie Kramer brought in to capture the glory of the KISS performance! 28 * Dressed to Kill Tour concludes in Indianapolis Indiana Convention Center September 10 * Alive! released. It hits #9 in the US album charts and eventually sells over 9 million copies. * Began The Alive! Tour on Chattanooga, TN Memorial Auditorium, This show took place on Slade drummer Don Powell's birthday. October 6 * Start of "KISS Week" in Cadillac, MI. 8 * KISS call in to WATT AM Radio in Cadillac to do a radio interview. 9 * KISS in their famous visit to Cadillac, Michigan... Double Yellow Line opens for the band at their show at the high school that night. * It is purported that much of the band's visit, including the show, was filmed. 10 * KISS awarded the key to the city of Cadillac and then appear in the town's homecoming parade. 14 * A live version of "Rock And Roll All Nite" released which storms up the charts to #12 to be the band's first hit. 31 * KISS, appeared in Halloween concert at Kiel Auditorium Friday night... The four members of KISS came on like superstars and left the audience, which had spent most of the concert on its feet, drained. November 21 * First official gathering of the KISS army in Terra Haute, IN. 30 * Kiss Sing live film in Largo, MD Capital Center December 4 * Alive! certified Gold by the RIAA, the first KISS album to attain any sales award. 5 * KISS do an instore signing at Peaches, a record store, in Atlanta, GA, where they also place their hand-prints in cement outside the store. 31 * KISS close out the year with a concert in Nassau, NY, with Blue Oyster Cult and Leslie West opening. This night, KISS receive their gold awards for "Alive!" backstage prior to the show. 1976 * Gene Simmons discovers Angel, and gets them signed to Casablanca. Winter * KISS re-sign with Casablanca for a further two albums. January 24 * The live version of "Rock And Roll All Nite" reaches its' peak position in the charts. * Kiss fly With Makeup Since Erie to Detroit, Mi, Realises a Press Conference. 25 * Kiss Back to Detroit, Mi, Cobo Hall. * Paul Stanley Hit a microphone During the Song, Strutter, Sing Ladies in Waiting. * the Concert is filmed in Video Pro-Shot. 26 * Kiss Realised The Second Night in Cobo Hall. 27 * Kiss Sing the Third Night on Cobo Hall February 20 * KISS add their footprints to the sidewalk outside Grauman's Chinese Theatre in Hollywood, CA. March 1 * "Shout It Out Loud" released. It reaches #31 in the charts helping the "Destroyer" album sell its first 892,000 copies. 15 * "Destroyer" released and reaches #11 in the album charts. 21 * After of Destroyer, Kiss Continues The Alive! tour in Miami, Fl, Including Destroyer Songs in the Setlist. Sing Shout Out Loud. 26 * Protestors march against KISS' concert in Harrisburg, PA. April 30 * "Flaming Youth" released as a single. While it only reaches #74 in the singles charts, it is the first KISS single to feature a picture sleeve, a feature Casablanca was experimenting with at the time. May * "Alive" certified Gold in Australia for sales of $150,000. 1 * kiss Sing Without Makeup in New York, The Americana Hotel, for Ace frehley married. 4 * Alive! Tour concludes in River Trails Middle School, Mount Prospect. 10 * Ace Frehley married to longtime girlfriend Jeanette! 13 * KISS Began the first European Tour t Manchester's Free Trade Hall, in England. * Shortly afterwards the Destroyer album makes #22 in the UK album charts, the first KISS album to chart in the UK. Alive! charts soon afterwards making it to #49. 15-16 * Kiss Play live Two Nights in London, England. June 3 * Kiss Sing in Munich, Germany, Filmed for TV Germany 6 * The European Destroyer Tour finish on Harelbeke Assembly Center Harelbeke, Belgium. 15 * A Special Summer KISS Tour album released in the States to promote the Destroyer Tour. At the same time, probably somewhat earlier to coincide with the visit to the UK, a 7" version is issued there with no picture cover, but the same songs. July 3 * "The Spirit Of '76" Tour begins in Norfolk Scope, Norfolk, VA. 21 * The Originals released. The triple repackaging of the first three albums sell's 250,000 copies, technically earning it Gold ceftification from the RIAA. 28 * "Detroit Rock City" single released, it fails to chart, while B-side "Beth" gets more airplay in certain rock markets. August * "Beth" is re-released as the A-side and later (9/25) reaches #7 in the charts, it eventually sells a million copies and becomes KISS' first Gold single and major hit. * "The Originals" reaches its high chart position in the US at #36. 13 * Kiss Play Concert In The Summit, Houston, TX, is filmed the Concert. 14 * following the Night on The Summit, Kiss participated in an in-store appearance at Peaches Records in Atlanta, GA. Some 5,000 fans attended the event with the band selling kisses for 93 cents to raise money for a WZGC-FM93 Muscular Dystrophy charity (and promote the August 29 Atlanta Stadium show). 20 * Kiss appearance on Anaheim, CA Anaheim Stadium, is filmed the concert. 29 * Kiss Play in Fulton County Stadium, Atlanta, GA September * (?) Gene records some demos of song ideas he's working on. Tracks cut include "Burning Up With Fever", "High And Low" (which would become Dr. Love lyrically), "Jelly Roll", "Daily Planet" (an instrumental which would become "100%" in 1985), and "Rotten To The Core". 6 * KISS Play One Show on Canada in Varsity Stadium, Toronto 12 * The "Destroyer" Tour concludes in Springfield, MA. 20 * KISS return to the studio, the Nanuet Theatre Go Round, to record "Rock And Roll Over" with Eddie Kramer. October 11 * The scheduled end of the recording sessions in Nanuet, NY. 19-21 * KISS film their appearance for Paul Lynde's Halloween special at ABC Studios in Hollywood. 31 * KISS' appearance on Paul Lynde's Halloween Special broadcast with the band performing 3 songs: Beth, Detroit Rock City, and King Of The Night Time World. Gene and Paul attend a show at Gazzarri's in Los Angeles and get and invitation to a showcase at the Starwood the following week to check out new bands. November 1 * Rock And Roll Over is released and is the first album to ship RIAA certified Gold. * 5/6 - Gene discovers "Van Halen" at the Starwood and soon produces their first demo for them. This demo includes: "On Fire", "Woman In Love", "House In Pain", "Runnin' With the Devil", "She's the Woman", "Let's Get Rockin'", "Big Trouble", "Somebody Get Me a Doctor", "Babe, Don't Leave Me Alone" and "Put Out the Lights". Unfortunately, Bill Aucoin and Neil Bogart pass on the opportunity. 7-13 * Scheduled band rehearsals at SIR Studio B in New York... 11 * Rock And Roll Over receives its' Gold certification while Destoyer is also certified Platinum. 12-21 * Full production rehearsals at Redding Armory, Redding, MA, for the new tour KISS experiment with an electric version of "Beth." KISS would arrive November 14. 24 * Begin The Winter Tour/Rock And Roll Over In Civic Center Savanah, Ga December 1 * "Hard Luck Woman" is released as a single and reaches #15 on the US charts in a vain attempt to repeat the success of the novelty "Beth". 12 * At the first concert of the Rock And Roll Over Tour at Lakeland, FL, Ace electrocutes himself on stage, though he is able to continue the show after a short recovery. Later in the show Gene sets his hair on fire... "Beth" is integrated into the live show. 29 * Steve Gerber submits his plot synopsis for the KISS Marvel Comic book to KISS' management... Late * KISS and Casablanca negotiate their largest contract, for five albums between 1/1/77 and 6/30/79. The contract defines solo albums as equaling 1/2 of an album with minimum number of songs to equal an album being 5, thus confirming that the solos were not just something done to keep the band together in 1978. 1977 January * The Originals released in Japan in preparation for the Japanese Sneak attack tour. 5 * Rock And Roll Over becomes KISS' second album to be certified Platinum. 15 * Ace, Chris Lendt, and Eddie Balandas spend a day-off at Caesar's Palace in Las Vegas. The following day they rejoin the tour in Denver. 27-29 * Kiss Play Three Nights on The Cobo Hall February 10 * KISS win a People's Choice Award for "Beth." The band's award is accepted for the band by Lydia Criss. 21 * Blood extracted from the members following a concert at Nassau Colliseum for the Marval Comic Special! 18 * Kiss Sing for first time in Madison Square Garden 28 * Dressed To Kill becomes the first pre-Alive! album to be certified Gold by the RIAA. March * Peter's former Chelsea/Lips bandmate and bassist Michael Benvenga dies aged 28. 3 * "Calling Dr Love" issued as a single. It reaches #16 the following month. 18 * KISS visits Japan for the first time on its' Sneak Attack Tour. 2 * The KISS show at Tokyo's Budokan Hall is filme Sed and later shown on HBO in 1978. 4 * Final show in Japan. Filmed and recorded for possible future use. The material recorded is produced and fully mixed by Eddie Kramer for planned use as a live album, but this is abandoned when it is decided to use new material on the next tour for this concept. However, "Beth" from these sessions does later turn up on Alive II along with material from the LA Forum shows. Uknown Day * Following the shows in Japan, Peter and Lydia Criss vacation in Hong Kong and South East Asia. May * KISS return to the studio with Eddie Kramer to record Love Gun. 26 * The blood KISS had "donated" is mixed with the ink at Borden Ink Plant, Depew, NY, for the first KISS Marvel Comic. 28 * Kiss Apperance on Don Kirsherr Concert TV, Sing "I Want You", "Hard Luck Woman" And "Love Em Leave Em". June * "Christine Sixteen" released as a single and reaches #25 in the charts. 20-24 * The Band rehearse in Star Sound Studios, New York City, NY 25-30 * Kiss Rehearse in Theatre Techniques, Hanger E @ Stewart Airport, Newburgh, NY 30 * "Love Gun" is released and ships Platinum. It features Ace's first lead vocal on "Shock Me" recorded while he lies on his back in a darkened studio. Love Gun is RIAA certified both Gold and Platinum. The first Marvel Comic, allegedly containing some of the members blood in the ink, is released. July * "Love Gun" released as a single and only manages to reach #61 in the charts. 8 * begin The Love Gun Tour in Halifax, NS, Canada 9 * Love Gun Lp enters the charts. It will eventually hit #4 and be KISS' highest charting album until 1998. August 4 * After touring Canada the previous month, the American leg of the Love Gun Tour kicks off in Salt Lake City. 25 * KISS appear on LA Radio Station 10-Q, with host Don Steele, in the famous event where the band are wearing helmets and masks to obscure their faces. 26-28 * KISS play Three Nights Live in the LA Forum Los Angeles, CA. this shows is recorded for Alive II September * KISS enter Electric Lady Studios, NY, to record studio songs for the forthcoming Alive II album. Ace Frehley only participates in the recording sessions of his own song, "Rocket Ride", so KISS draft in Bob Kulick, who had auditioned for KISS in January 1973, to fill in on the other tracks while Ace spaces out nextdoor to the studio watching TV. Contrarty to popular belief Rick Deringer has nothing to do with these sessions. 5 * Love Gun Tour Ended on Fort Worth, Texas October * A live version of "Shout It Out Loud" released. It reaches #54 in the charts in January. 14 * Alive II released and ships Platinum. The album reaches #7 on the US charts while only reaching #60 in the UK where it charts for just 1 week. November 1-9 * KISS rehearsals in Newburgh, NY for the tour. 15 * The Alive II starts in Oklahoma City. December 14-16 * KISS Play three nights sold out stand at Madison Square Garden. 17 * On a day-off between dates Aucoin Management throw a private party for the road crew at JP's in New York. 20 * Kiss film Sing in Largo, MD Capital Center, Peter Criss birthday is celebrated during this Show. 1978 January 7 * 1978, KISS "Alive II" hits its high position of #7 on the US Billboard Top 200 album charts. * Carl Glickman hosts a party in Cleveland inviting sponsers of KISS show there. 8 * The band are invited to WMMS in Cleveland, on the day of their show there, to be guest disc jockies in the afternoon. 10 * NBC's "Land of Hype and Glory" airs exploring hype in media and popular culture, using KISS as a primary example. 16 * KISS appear on the American Music Awards via satellite from Largo, MD 21 * Peter, Paul, and Ace playfully attack Gene on stage at the end of their performance in Detroit. * "KISS Alive II" sheet music, published by Almo, becomes their biggest seller at one point reaching 30,000 units per week. * KISS donate $4,000, from its Ampex Gold Reel awards for 4 gold records, to cancer and diabetes research. * "Shout It Out Loud" (Live) debuts on the US Billboard singles charts at #85. February 3 * the "Alive II" Finish in Providence, RI. 11 * The "Shout It Out Loud" single reaches its high position of #54 on the US Billboard singles charts. It charts for two weeks at this position and then drops off the charts completely. 22-25 * Recording sessions at Electric Lady Studios for Paul Stanley's solo album. 27 * Former Paul Stanley girlfriend Victoria Medlin dies. Paul dedicates his solo album in her memory. Unknown Day * KISS enter Electric Lady Studios in New York to re-record "Strutter" for inclusion on their forthcoming compilation Double Platinum. March * A promotional only sampler, Taste Of Platinum, is issued to radio stations. 25 * "The Originals II" released in Japan 28 * Japanese tour commences at the Budokan Hall in Tokyo for a 5 day sold-out stand, beating the previous Beatles record of 4 days. April 2 * The Japanese tour ends. in Tokyo Budokan Hall 8 * Ace Frehley completes mixes of the instrumental backing tracks of "All for Nothing" and "I'm in Need of Love" at Soundmixers. 11 * Former tour truck driver JB Fields dies in a crash on tour with BOC. Paul dedicates his solo album in his memory. 22 * The "Rocket Ride" single reaches its high position of #39 on the US Billboard singles charts. It only charts for one additional week. 25 * The first of many compilations is released. Double Platinum reaches #22 in the charts, while the single culled from the album, Strutter '78, fails to chart. May 16 * "Double Platinum" certified Gold & Platinum by the RIAA in the USA. 18 * "Double Platinum" debuts on the US Billboard Top 200 album charts at #75. 19 * KISS perform a free concert at Magic Mountain in Valencia, CA parts are filmed for use in the "KISS Meet the Phantom of the Park" TV Movie. 26 * Final day of filming for the KISS movie. 27 * Fritz Postlewaite and Peter Criss involved in a car accident following the wrapping of filming the KISS movie. June 1 * "Double Platinum" certified Gold in Canada by the CRIA. 17 * Final initial charting date of "Alive II" on the US Billboard Top 200 album charts at #160. 25 * Casablanca's executive VP Larry Harris' son born. 27 * Start of six days of recording by Ace at Plaza Sound Studios in New York City. 29 * Song-writing agreement between Peter Criss and Sean Delaney for the Delaney written tracks used on Peter's solo album, plus the unused "Spotlights (And Lonely Nights)" which would have been shared 50/50. 30 * "Double Platinum" hits its high position of #22 on the US Billboard Top 200 album chart July * Bally Corporation announces the KISS pinball machine model. August 14 * "Ace Frehley" 8-track sequence finalized. 17 * Test pressings of "Ace Frehley" ordered from Columbia Record Productions by PolyGram for Eddie Kramer. 19 * "Alive II" returns to the US Billboard Top 200 album charts at #175. 22 * At a "Face The Music" panel in Chicago, Clive Davis (Arista) and Joe Davis (Elektra) advise Neil Bogart to cut back the shipments of the KISS solo albums to 750,000 per album. Bogart insists that with the low (6%) return rate of KISS product that he expects to ship 8 million copies by Christmas. The others felt that major band individual members sold poorly and that over-shipments created an illusion of the artist's success (Billboard, 9/2/78). 26 * "Alive II" on the US Billboard Top 200 album charts at #175. 28 * The second Marvel "KISS" comic goes on sale. September 3 * Final "Alive II" charting on the US Billboard Top 200 album charts at #180. 5 * "Assembled Especially for Radio" promotional 12" distributed to select reviews and account managers. 18 * The "KISS" solo albums are released in the United States backed with a $2.5 million marketing support. 500,000 special plastic bags are printed and sent to retailers for purchasers of the four albums. 5.3 million copies of the albums are shipped. 30 * PolyGram distribution changes the return policy on Casablanca product preventing returns until 180 days after release in an effort to keep product in stores longer and prevent over-ordering. Unknown Day * Four singles are released off the solo albums. Paul's "Hold Me, Touch Me" reaches #46 in the charts. Gene's "Radioactive" makes #47. Peter's "Don't You Let Me Down" fails to chart, while Ace's "New York Groove" moves steadily up the charts becoming the biggest "hit" on any of the solo albums. October * "Double Platinum" certified Gold by the ARIA. 2 * Each of the four solo albums certified Gold & Platinum by the RIAA in the USA. 14 * Ace Frehley's "New York Groove" debuts on the US Billboard singles charts at #87. * "Paul Stanley" debuts on the US Billboard Top 200 album charts at #89 * "Gene Simmons" debuts on the US Billboard Top 200 album charts at #88 * "Ace Frehley" debuts on the US Billboard Top 200 album charts at #87 * "Peter Criss" debuts on the US Billboard Top 200 album charts at #85 21 * Final "Double Platinum" charting on the US Billboard Top 200 album charts at #177. 28 * "KISS Meets the Phantom of the Park" broadcast on NBC. November * Tour manager Fritz Postlewaite gets married in New York. Band members attend. 4 * "Hold Me, Touch Me" debuts on the US Billboard singles charts at #85. 15 * Eddie Kramer pays Greg Raffa at Plaza Sound $4,575 for engineering Ace's album sessions there. 18 * Gene makes an in-store appearance at Tape City in New Orleans. 25 * "Peter Criss" hits its high position of #43 on the US Billboard Top 200 album charts. December 1 * "Gene Simmons," "Ace Frehley," and "Paul Stanley" certified Gold in Canada by the CRIA. * "New York Groove" (CAN-135) released as a single in the UK backed with "Snow Blind." Special colored-vinyl versions include a paper mask. 2 * An edit of "Radioactive," removing the Ron Frangiapane/Janis Ian intro section, debuts on the US Billboard singles charts at #84. * Ace's single "New York Groove" hits it's highest chart position at #13, the best of any of the singles issued in promotion of the solo albums. 12 * Gene Simmons hosts a KISSmas party at Fiorucci's in Beverly Hills, CA where Disney's Pinnochio is aired along with his recording of "When You Wish Upon A Star". 16 * "Paul Stanley" hits its high position of #40 on the US Billboard Top 200 album charts. 21 * Ken Anderson memos KISS about plans for KISS' 1979 world tour: "Most spetacular show ever to go on the road." 23 * "Hold Me, Touch me" reaches its high position of #46 on the US Billboard singles charts. 1979 January * A second single from Peter's solo album is issued, but "You Matter To Me" also fails to chart. 3 * Lydia Criss served with divorce papers. 6 * "Gene Simmons" hits its high position of #22 on the US Billboard Top 200 album charts. 13 * "Ace Frehley" hits its high position of #26 on the US Billboard Top 200 album charts. * "Radioactive" reaches its high position of #47 on the US Billboard singles charts. It only charts for one additional week. 23 * Completion of Peter's demo sessions at Music Farm Studios in New York City with Vini Poncia. The four songs recorded with Stan Penridge would be presented for use on KISS' "Dynasty." February * KISS return to New York studios to record Dynasty with Vini Poncia, the producer of Peter's solo album at the controls. Peter Criss is unavailable at some of the sessions, partially due to problems with his hands cause from a recent car accident and partially due tohis increasing personal problems, and is replaced by Anton Fig and Richie Fontana on five of the albums 9 tracks. 3 * "New York Groove" reaches its high position of #13 on the US Billboard singles charts. It charts at that position for two weeks. 10 * Final US charting week of "Paul Stanley" at #162. 24 * Final US charting week of "Peter Criss" at #195. March 11 * Final US charting week of "Gene Simmons" at #179. 18 * Final US charting week of "Ace Frehley" at #176. April 25 * A solo album box set is released in Japan containing the four albums. May 3 * Gene and Ace appear on the Robert Klein Hour. Robert isn't about to allow the show to lack humor: "Gene Simmons just stuck out his tongue and poked a lady's eye out in the first row... It's really amazing..." It is during this broadcast that Klein famously asked Gene, "Can you reach the bridge of your nose with your tongue?" Gene responded, "I can reach the bridge on 59th Street. 23 * "Dynasty" released. It becomes a big hit and reaches #9 in the album charts while the change in musical style with "I Was Made For Lovin' You" starts to alienate some in the KISS Army. June 14 * Kiss rehearse in Lakeland, FL, To play on June 15. 15 * Begin The Return of Kiss Tour in Lakeland, Florida. 16 * "I Was Made For Lovin' You" hits #11 in the singles chart, eventually becoming KISS' second Gold single. That same day, the New England song "Don't Ever Wanna Lose Ya", produced by Paul Stanley with him also on backing vocals, hits #40. The "I Was Made For Lovin' You" single is also released in the UK and reaches #50, being the first single to chart in that country! July 8 * A show at Largo, MD, is filmed for TV broadcast. 10 * Dynasty certified Platinum. Unkhown Day * HBO air the concert recorded at Largo, MD. 18 * Kiss Sing in Cleveland, Oh. is filmed from TV in The Channel 20/20 24-25 * Kiss Realises Two Nights in Madison Square Garden August 16 * "I Was Made For Lovin' You" awarded Gold certification, the band's second gold single. September * "Sure Know Something" released as a second single off Dynasty. It fails to make any impact and stalls at #47. October 19 * Kiss Sing in San Antonio, Texas. this Concert is filmed for TV. 31 * The band appear on the Tom Synder show with a drunk Ace who steals the show, much to the dismay of Gene. Of course, the interview went straight downhill after the "trout" incident! December * Phantom Of The Park/Attack Of The Phantoms is released Worldwide. 16 * The Dynasty Tour ends in Toledo, OH. This concert marks the last original era KISS performance with Peter Criss. 23 * Peter Criss marries Debra Svensk in Los Angeles, CA. 25 * The United States Patent and Trademark Office registers Ace Frehley's makeup design (No. 1128427) Category:Chronology